Break up
by YamaNSora
Summary: Sora is a new student in Odiaba. Matt falls in love with her. But one problem, he already has a girlfriend. How will his girlfriend handle this when she finds out?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Matt: Hey wazzzuuuuupp!  
  
Me: Shut up Matt.*smacks him on the head with a frying pan*  
  
Sora: Stop fighting man  
  
Matt: Let's get on with the story already* smacks my back hard*  
  
Me: Baka! WARNING: this is a SORATO fanfic. Stay away from this fanfic if you're a *MIMATO* fan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter1  
  
"Mattie pooh I love you!" June yelled with a bunch of girls chasing Matt.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tai! Help meeeee!" Matt ran past Tai. Tai chuckled. "Serves you right for being famous."  
  
Matt made a sharp turn down the hallway and ran into the boy's bathroom. I'll probably be safe here, Matt thought while slamming the door. He can hear June and the rest of his fans shouting for him. Matt waited for 5 minutes until he heard nothing. He quietly peeked at the crack of the door and saw that the coast was clear and quickly ran out.  
  
" There you are Yama. I was wondering where you were." An angelic voice called behind him. Matt spun around and saw the head cheerleader Melody smiling at him. "Hey Melody." He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really." She looked at him. Her dark chocolate eyes and long straight brown hair stood out. She looks so beautiful, Yamato said to himself. And she had a great personality, loving, kind, caring, understanding. What a perfect girlfriend.  
  
"Want me to walk you to biology?" Matt asked. "Sure, if you want." Melody then added," You don't have to if you don't want to though. I don't want you to be late for your social studies class."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry about that. I'm always late for class anyway and Ms. Yakamo doesn't mind." Matt made up an excuse just so that he can walk with her. Melody smiled and can see straight through his eyes that he was lying. What a cute guy, she thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (When Matt got to class) " Ladies and gentlemen, I will like to introduce you to a new student. Sora Takenouchi." Ms. Yakamo said. Sora scanned the room with her cinnamon eyes and waved. "Hi."  
  
" Hey Matt another cutie." Tai whispered. Matt just stared at her. Her auburn hair and her cinnamon eyes were certainly very attractive, he thought. What am I thinking, I already have a girlfriend. Snap out of it Ishida.  
  
Tai waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "Hello? Earth to Matt. You there?" "Oh, yeah I'm here." He said snapping out of his trance and back to reality.  
  
Tai stared at Matt for a long time. "You like that new girl don't you?" And before Matt can answer Tai interrupted. " She is for a fact real cute. Come on let's go talk to her." He dragged Matt with him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sora's POV  
  
I looked at my lunch that my mother had packed me. Sushi, a yogurt drink, and an apple the same things like always. What's that? A note? I slowly unfolded it. It read: Sora please come and help me at the flower shop at 5:00pm. Love, mom. *CRASH* I turned around and saw two boys. The brown bushy hair boy was on top of the trashcan and the blonde was standing right in front of him sweatdropping. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yamato's POV  
  
I heard someone giggling behind me. It was her. To be continued.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: so how'd ya like it so far? Sorry if it was short.  
  
Matt: When do me and Sora get to kiss?  
  
Sora: Shut up Yama  
  
Me: Don't mind them anyway please R&R!  
  
Matt: No. Don't R&R!  
  
Me: Shut up baka! * Punched Yamato on the head*  
  
Sora: *Giggling*  
  
Matt: You think it's funny Sora? * Pushed her to the floor and started to tickle her*  
  
Sora: Stop it Matt please. * Laughing*  
  
Me: Whatever. So please review. I can't write without reviews. (If you have any questions or comments please e-mail me at dblack_moonlight@hotmail.com. I want to get to know all of the SORATO fans. LOLZ I bet that there's too many...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Me: I'm baacccckkkk!!!!!!!! And I would like to give a shout out to Music Chick for being the first person to review my fanfic!  
  
Matt: Yeah! You go girl!  
  
Sora: *sigh* amateur..  
  
Matt: What did you say Sora?  
  
Sora: Uhhh.. Nothing  
  
Matt: No, tell me  
  
Sora: No  
  
Matt: Come on pleeeeaaaaasssssse!!  
  
Sora: No  
  
Me: This can go on forever*sigh* Anyway let's get on with the second chapter..... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Matt looked at Sora nervously. "Uhhhhh....hi"  
  
" Oh, uhh..hi." Sora stammered. Tai got up and took off the banana peel on top of his head and laughed nervously.  
  
" So you're the new girl right? Takenouchi, Sora?" Tai rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch."  
  
" Yes I am. Nice to meet you Tai and you are Matt right? I've heard about you. You're the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves am I correct? The famous one?" Matt grinned. " You know me? I'm flattered."  
  
Sora just smiled. " Oh, and Tai you got some banana smeared on your hair."  
  
"I do? K, why don't you guys talk for a while huh? And I'm just going to go quickly to the little boys bathroom and take a look in the mirror okay?" Without waiting for an answer Tai quickly left the cafeteria.  
  
Matt stared nervously at Sora. They were silent for five minutes. " Matt. Are you in here?" A voice interrupted. It was Melody.  
  
Matt turned around. " Hey, Melody." He put his right arm over her shoulder.  
  
Melody looked at Matt then looked at Sora. Then back at Matt. "Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"  
  
" Oh.ummmm...this is Sora Takenouchi." He looked at Sora. "And this is Melody Iowuichi(I don't know any Japanese names so don't blame me if its stupid)"Matt looked at Melody.  
  
" Nice to meet you Sora." Melody offered her hand. " You too." Sora shook and turned away. Melody glanced at Matt. And then at Sora who was looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Yama, may I have a word with you?" Melody asked.  
  
To be continued.... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: Sorry guys. This was a really short chapter. I have a lot of homework to do and my grades are going down.*sigh* I hate life  
  
Matt: Ohhhh...* squeezes his little tummy*  
  
Sora: Little Yama got a stomachache  
  
Me: Poor Yama...NOT!*laughing*  
  
Matt: OoOoOo..You ladies have to excuse me I'm gonna use the little boys room for a sec* Limping*  
  
Sora: Anyway, don't forget to R&R!  
  
Me: And I need all of your help. Do you think that Melody is the kind of person to let Matt down easy or hard? Please vote. I can't finish the next chapter without at least 5 votes from different people. Thank you  
  
Matt:*shouting from the bathroom* Yeah, and like what Sora said. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Me:*Shaking my head* He'll never learn..  
  
* And if you have any questions or comments e-mail me at dblack_moonlight@hotmail.com * And don't forget to review! Thanx a lot 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Me: The last chapter was really short. But I promise you that this time its gonna be longer than before. And sorry to all of the people that are waiting for me to update this chappy. Cuz me so busy. *sigh* Life totally sux, dude.  
  
Matt: I bet you 500 yen that its still gonna be shorter then before. And life well.yeah I can agree with you on that *chuckles*  
  
Me:You're bet is on Baka. Wait a minute. why would I want 500 yen if we are in America right now?  
  
Matt:hehe.  
  
Sora: *smacks her forehead and falls off her chair*  
  
*Me and Matt both looked down*  
  
Matt: Are you okay Sor?  
  
Sora: *Nods her head*  
  
Me: Okay then.lets see a dollar here equals to uhh..i don't know  
  
Me: Whatever anyway, I can't wait till I finish this chapter so I can see Matt's face after he hands over the ! LOLZ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 Matt looked at Sora. " Will you excuse me please?"  
  
Sora nodded. Matt grabbed Melody's wrist and pulled her out of the cafeteria.( Not in a bad way though)  
  
"So what did you wanna talk about?" Matt stared at her and was a little worried that Sora would leave before he went back to the lunchroom.  
  
Melody took a deep breath and let it all out. " Matt, if you like that new girl Sora then just say so." Matt blinked. "What makes you think that I actually like her?" Matt asked. "I just know Matt." Melody stared at him for a moment and looked straight into his eyes. He looked back and was lost. Her dark chocolate eyes were held with fear thinking that she would lose him. Matt thought about Sora. Snap out of it dude ya got a beautiful girlfriend. What else do you need? Sora Takenouchi. That was the missing piece. Why is she not saying anything? He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Melody looked as if she was trying to find more answers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~* After school, Melody was rummaging through her locker trying to find her math textbook. Where in the name of hell is it? Just that second she knock over her social studies textbook that fell hard on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and saw that it wasn't there anymore. Huh? Where did it go I just saw it a minute ago, she said to herself. She slowly stood up straight and saw a hot blonde holding her textbook. "Here." He said simply. " You dropped this." Melody looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks a lot." Matt handed Melody her textbook. Matt stood there lost in her dark choco brown eyes. She's hot man, he said to himself. Just then he came back to reality when Melody tapped Matt on the shoulders and told him to turn around. He saw Taichi jumping up and down calling Matt's name over and over. "Dude what's wrong with you? Ya deaf or something?" Taichi screamed at his face. Matt gave Tai his I-found-a-hot-girl face. And nudged his head towards Melody. Taichi poked his head behind Matt's shoulder. "Wow, she is a major hottie!!!" Taichi said loud enough for people who were passing them to hear. Melody blushed. And started to walk away. (A/N Oh yeah, and Melody isn't a cheerleader yet. She's new.) Taichi glared at Matt who was staring helplessly at her. "Matt, go ask her before ya lose her. A babe that hot will be taken in a second." Taichi said bringing Matt back to reality. Matt thought for a moment. "Wait up!" Matt called after her. "Hmmm?" Melody turned around. And saw Matt running up to catch up with her. She waited until Matt had finally caught up and smiled at the breathless Matt. Matt took a few seconds to recover. " Ya wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Matt finally asked. Melody smiled. "Sure. I would love to." Matt's heart raced. "So I'll pick you up at shevin-thirsty? I mean seven-thirty?" Melody giggled. "Sure. You know where I live?" Matt had forgotten about that. "Uhhhh.no. Not really." Melody laughed. "That's what I thought." Matt loved the way she had laughed. It sounded like music to his ears. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something. "Here. And thanks again." She smiled as she turned around letting her shiny long dark brown hair sway back and forth. As he was watching her leave he could fell his heart melt. I can't believe that I got a date with a major hot new girl! Most girls I would have turned down but her? No way. I wouldn't turn her down if it were the last thing I'd do.. *~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDS*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt looked at her. "No Melody, you got it all wrong. I love you and only you. No one else." Matt said sincerely. Melody looked a little hurt at first. "Are you sure Yama? I mean she's a great girl. And I would totally understand if you like her more than me. Cause you know the worst thing that you can do is lie to me." Yamato looked at her. She is my girlfriend and I will not let anybody take her place, Matt said to himself. "I love you Melody, not Sora nor anybody else." Melody gave him that same warm smile as she always did. "Okay. You win. But I'm not letting my guard down. If I ever find out that you like Sora, I'll do what I have to do. I have to do what is for the best." She said. And left...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*After school*~*~*~*~*~* Matt stopped by at the park and sat down on the bench. I can't take it anymore. What is wrong with me? Whenever I come to sit and think about something peaceful, Sora pops in my mind. "You look worn out Matt. Is something wrong?" Matt heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Oh hi Tai. What are you doing here?" Taichi gave Matt his goofy grin. "I was about to ask ya the same thing. HEHE.." Matt shook his head and laughed. "Ya know, you look totally stupid with that goofy grin on your face." Tai sweat- dropped. "I happen to think that I look hot." Tai said trying to protect his pride. Then Matt heard someone scream. It was coming from the tennis court. He got up form his seat and ran towards the tennis court. Tai took off after Matt. When they got to the tennis court Matt saw a redhead that looked very familiar. It's Sora! Matt knew it had to be her. He saw a helpless Sora on the floor.. At the same moment. Melody was sitting on the swing in the park. (A/N this was the same park that Taichi and Matt were hanging out in. but they didn't notice each other. K? ^_~) I love you Matt, and I'll understand if you love Sora more than you love me. She's a wonderful person and I'm sure that she'll make a wonderful girlfriend. Melody sighed. If I find out that Matt really likes Sora, then I'm just going to have to break up with him. Sora's scream interrupted her thought. Melody quickly got up and ran towards the scream.  
  
Matt looked at Sora and held her on his lap. Her legs were covered in blood. She must've tripped and fell.hard. "Tai call the ambulance." Matt shouted. Tai ran to the nearest payphone and started to dial. Matt looked at Sora. Please be all right Sora. Matt looked around. He saw that no one was there except for Tai, but he was at least 10 yards away from him. Then Matt did something unexpectedly. He kissed Sora on the forehead. "Please be all right Sor." Matt said aloud. But what Matt didn't know was that Melody had just came in time to see Matt kiss her and whisper to her. Melody's eyes were filled with tears. She tried to fight them back but it came out anyway. She turned around ran quietly until she was out of the park. She started to run towards her apartment. *~*~*~*In her room*~*~*~*~* Matt, why? How can you do this to me? You know that the worst thing that you can do to me is lie. Then why did you Matt? Tears streamed down her cheeks. I hope Sora's all right though. Matt, I'm gonna have to break up with you. And you know it. It's for the best. Melody got up from her bed. And walked silently to her desk. Then something caught her eye. It was a picture of Matt and her holding her cheerleading trophy. She was so happy at that time. Matt had his arm around her small waist. Melody started to cry again, but this time she held back her tears. I thought that you were honest Matt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*At the Odaiba Hospital*~*~*~*~* "She has recovered. There is nothing serious. And she doesn't need a cast or anything. Although she has lost a lot of blood. But that's okay. We transferred more blood into her body. She just needs to rest for a couple of hours." Joe Kido said. Matt and Tai looked relieved. "Can we go see her doctor?" Matt asked. "Yeah sure. She's not sleeping anyways." Matt and Tai quietly went in. They saw Sora with a bandaged leg. "Hey Tai, Matt." She greeted them. "Hey." Matt and Tai said at the same time. "Thanks for saving me. I could've died out there. If no one was to come." Sora gave them both a tiny smile. "Hey, no problem. We were glad that we could help." Matt said. "That was corny." Tai whispered to Matt. "I know. But I didn't know what else to say." Matt replied. After a few minutes Tai left cause he had to pick up Kari from her photography class since she didn't have a car or anything and it was a long way from home. So that left Sora and Matt alone. A few minutes after Taichi had left Melody came in the room and saw Matt and Sora together chatting with each other. Matt and Sora didn't notice that she was there. Melody was about to greet them when she heard Sora say those three words to Matt. "I love you, Matt." (A/N heh heh that was actually four words, but who cares right?) Melody froze. Somehow she couldn't move couldn't talk she just stood there. Matt looked at Sora's crimson eyes shocked. "Matt, ever since I came to this school and saw you I knew that this place was right for me. I saw your handsome face and I liked your personality and attitude as well. I know you don't like me back but I'm just saying. Now I don't feel guilty anymore for not telling you my inner feelings. Now you know how I feel. I love you Matt, even if you don't love me back." Sora's eyes were filled with tears now. Matt didn't know what to say. Then unexpectedly Matt and Sora's face came loser to one another. And they shared a long lasting kiss. Melody stared at them she was also touched by Sora's words and broke into tears. After they broke the kiss Matt said the words that tore Melody's heart in half. "I love you too Sora." After that Melody ran out of the room, not caring if Matt heard her or anyone else. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to break up with him.  
  
To be continued. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: So what did ya think of my longer-than-before chappy? Now hand over the money  
  
Matt: It wasn't long at all  
  
Me: I know but I said I was gonna make this chapter longer than before I never said anything about it has to be long I just said longer. There's a difference between long and longer ya know.  
  
Matt: *Mouth hangs open* But.but.that's not fair.  
  
Sora: What are you talking about Yama? She won fair and square  
  
Matt: Your suppose to be on my side.  
  
Me: Who said?  
  
Matt: Me  
  
Me: Hand me the money or else I'll mess up your hair!  
  
Matt: Okay, okay. Anything but the hair How much?  
  
Me: Since I don't know how much 500 yen costs in America then hand over $10. It's more then 500 yen though. Hehe. *grins sheepishly*  
  
Matt: *groans**Hands me the money*  
  
Me: Anyway please review. I only got a few reviews*sobs* And I *sobs* would recommend for you to read.fanfics from the following people*sobs* cuz they have the best fanfics ever. I have a whole bunch: Pen Name Fav.Story that I read i'M-a-ReBeL Quest for Dark Warriors and Being one Of in the crowd and two guys and a girl and Grand Prince Junction Venursia New Horizons and Shattered Visions Maikaerin Mistaken Matrimony and Returning  
  
Music Chick Hidden Love White Lily Follow your Heart Silver Horizon Pirates and Realm of power and Sk8er boi Enchanting Princess Why did I have to Fall for you? HUGESoratofan Band Soulmates and My Best Friend Shadowstriker Angel Jstar888 A Damn Cold Night dream-rose/fanfictionist Romance is in the Air L'arc-en-Ciel My Only Wish Kawaii Kitty Backstage Kawaii Li'l Lia Gimp, Dodgeball, and Romance and Frozen Hearts From me to You Cute Lil Sora Sora Ishida Daylight forever and Sweet 16 hyper-shark The Hot New Gal purple-melon Always there Divine Discontent Can't take my eyes off of you LegolasGirl26 Denial Sorato4ever Encore Presentation kOorI cHaN this I promise you and Fire &Ice SoratoMichiFreak From Friendship to Love Shaman King Funny Love Mystik Kirby Heart Broken- Part 2 Meskup Kidnapped Peppermint-Angel New Kid Star Beachn Let Fate decide Sora T. Ishida love in the moonlight CaraJade The Jaded Angel Living the Past Ri to the Max Love knows, no reason; Love knows, no rhyme Crazi Mine Forever Lan Night Misty Love Sailor Erin Modeling for Sora: A Sora and Tai Love Story Piximon Girl Matt+Sora=Love AzunAngel The New Girl and the Teenage Wolf A Jasmine Myst Pretty Baby Matt-luv-Sora Project Sorato 2 Dera Rivals for Love and tomorrow I'll be Rita Sisters ThatGirl Someone to Lean on Sora Crest of Love Battle One: Taiora vs. Sorato Melinda the Digimon Poet Tai's Downfall Umi Fushigi That's Life Sorato Sora The Star that shined so bright SuniD With Coffee Arashi Akuma Together CrulestGirlfosure Unbreak My Heart Taidigimon Girl All the Bad Guys Want  
  
Me: Okay. Please R&R!!! And I want to give special thanks to Music Chick and HUGESoratofan for helping me decide how harsh Melody's gonna dump Matt..hehe. Peace dude. *Counting the money that Matt handed me* 


End file.
